The invention relates to a liquid storage tank of the collapsible type, but more particularly, the invention relates to a storage tank construction that permits it to be dropped from vehicles and run over by vehicles without the likelihood of incurring significant damage.
Several types of storage tanks are available for storage of liquids such as water, fuel, or chemicals. Some storage tanks retain their shape while liquid is being dispensed therefrom while other storage tanks collapse while liquid is dispensed therefrom. This invention is directed to storage tanks of the collapsible type.
Liquid may be dispensed from a collapsible storage tank by means of pumping, a liquid head, or by forcibly collapsing the storage tank such as by rolling over it with a vehicle. An example of a collapsible storage tank that is intended to be run over by a vehicle appears in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 480,934 by Curiel. While Curiel discloses an easy method for dispensing a liquid from a collapsible tank, he discloses a tank that is cumbersome because of its excessive weight and shape; a tank that is difficult to manufacture because of its several irregular shapes; and a tank that is susceptible to damage when dropped from or rolled over by a vehicle. Self-inflicted damage is likely to occur because of the location of the valve outlet.